Dangerous Ways Series 1: The Hunter and The Huntee
by IronManHawkeye13
Summary: 4 years later after being Knighted, Sajana Dytee and Obi-Wan Kenobi begin to have forbidden feelings towards each other that may lead to one getting dangerously injured or worse...
1. Regret

**REGRETS _**

Sajana Dytee, a successful 25-year old Jedi Knight, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, also a successful 35-year old Jedi Knight, met when Sajana was only a shy, 15-year old Padawan who was appointed to Obi-Wan. Now, 10 years later, Sajana went from that shy, closed off girl to an excited, open woman. The two were madly in love with each other and would protect each other until their last breath. The war wasn't as active as it used to be when Sajana was a Padawan, so they got more leaves. It was one full year that they couldn't have a leave because of one of Grievous's sudden attacks on Christophsis. Sajana and Obi-Wan were fighting side-by-side with their Commanders, Cody and Gree, close by. Explosions were going off left and right. Suddenly, the building above them exploded, quickly falling to the earth.

Sajana looked up. "Look out!" she cried, Force Pushing them out of the way as she tried to jump, but wasn't far enough. The debris fell on her with a loud crash, crushing most of the Droids.

Obi-Wan looked up from where he was on the ground, a small gasp of fear escaping him. "Sajana!" he screamed, scrambling to his feet and ran to the place where his love was. Obi-Wan used the force to throw the heaps of building off her. The Droids were soon gone, but Obi-Wan didn't care. When he got the pieces off her, Obi-Wan jumped lightly over her body so he could hold her. Sajana's bright blonde hair was darker from all the soot. He brushed her face lightly, getting snapped back to reality when he heard Anakin's voice next to him.

"Obi-Wan?" the younger man said as he crouched down, resting a comforting hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Kenobi looked up at him. "Call a Medical Transport immediately, Anakin." he ordered.

Anakin nodded and stood.

"Anything we can go, General?" Cody asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan looked up, "you and Gree go and see to the wounded." he said briskly.

"Yes, sir." the two Commanders said in unison with a nod.

Obi-Wan looked down, hearing Sajana cough roughly. "Hey, settle down, Saj," Obi-Wan coaxed softly. "You'll be fine. Does anything hurt?"

"My ribs do a little." she said, her voice hoarse.

"Save your strength," he muttered softly, "Anakin called in a Medical Transport, so it won't take long for them to get here." Obi-Wan shifted slightly so that he wasn't sitting on his feet.

It was a matter of time, but the Med Transports finally arrived, Sajana having dozed off in the time frame.

Obi-Wan carefully picked her up and walked into one of the ships, laying Sajana down on a bed.

She opened her eyes, feeling the soft surface below her. "Obi..." she said quietly.

"Don't worry, love," Obi-Wan said and pecked her lips lightly, "I'm not going anywhere." with that being said, he sat in a chair across from her and closed his eyes, slipping into a light sleep.

i_A scream ringing through his ears, through his head! It was too much to bear. Obi-Wan felt choked, tears falling down his face as he saw his love, his Sajana, bloody on the cold, hard floor. Another scream escaped her throat. "No!" Obi-Wan shouted. "Stop!" Obi-Wan cried out, feeling a tight hand close around his throat. He couldn't breath. "After I'm through with her, Kenobi," a deep, threatening voice sounded next to his ear, "you're next in line for Death."_/i

Obi-Wan awoke with a jolt and a sharp gasp, his head spinning. He was still in his chair, half curled up with a leg tucked under him. Obi-Wan looked around. He saw Sajana asleep, an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Obi-Wan frowned and closed his eyes again. It wasn't long until he felt a gentle shake on his arm.

"General Kenoi," Kix said quietly.

Kenobi's response was a light grunt.

Kix sighed. "General, wake up. We're back at the Temple."

Obi-Wan groaned and pulled his leg out from under him. He saw Sajana, a smile on her face. "What?" he asked lightly.

"You're a heavy sleeper." she teased.

"You just noticed?" Obi-Wan asked with a light laugh.

"Shut up." Sajana stuck her tongue out.

Kenobi rolled his eyes and turned to Kix, who nodded. "To the Halls of Healing with you." Obi-Wan slipped an arm under her shoulders and knees as her carefully lifted her up off the bed.

"Ugh!" Sajana groaned. "I know. I don't like going there, either." Obi-Wan smirked.

Sajana sighed and leaned her head against his chest, feeling how tense he was. "Obi," Sajana muttered, "I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan looked down at her. "For what?"

"Almost getting myself killed." she told him, a hint of anger in her tone.

Obi-Wan sighed and laid her on a bed, sitting at the edge of it and taking her hand in his. "Sajana, it isn't your fault," he muttered softly. "I would have done the same thing." he admitted.

Sajana scowled, pulling her hand away. "But, I almost i_killed_/i myself!" she protested.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, trying not to let annoyance slip into his soft voice. "I understand that, but you can't put the blame on yourself, Saj." he told her.

Sajana let out a rough sigh. "It _would_ have been if I had gotten-"

"No," Obi-Wan interrupted her abruptly, "it still wouldn't have been your fault."

Before Sajana could reply, they both looked up and saw Master Vokara Che, one of the best Jedi Healers in the Temple.

"Master Kenobi." the Togruta smiled softly at him, seeing how tired he was.

"Master Che." Obi-Wan said, forcing a smile.

The Healer chuckled and placed a small hand on his shoulder. "Don't try and hide it," she told him. "You're tired. Go and rest."

Obi-Wan glanced down at Sajana before looking back up at Vokara Che at the sound of her voice.

"She'll be fine. I promise," she said. "Now, go and sleep. You need it."

Obi-Wan nodded and stood. "Yes, Master." he muttered and walked out of the room, Sajana watching as he left.

**Oh, boy! Pretty intense chapter, wouldn't you say? What'll happen with our heroic couple? Review, please!**


	2. Nightmare

**NIGHTMARE_**

_The water was turning a bright blood red. Obi-Wan felt his stomach flip as he staggered backward, tears streaming down his pale face. "No, no," he whispered, "It's...just a dream." Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to make himself believe that. He grew tense, sensing that he wasn't alone. A shiver went through him as he saw a girl walk over to the water, slightly resembling to Sajana. "Saj?" Obi-Wan whispered. The girl stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned to him, icy blue eyes burning into his blue-gray eyes. Suddenly, before he could say anything, a lightsaber went through the tree and through his stomach making him cry out, feeling warm blood bubble at his lips and feeling a warm breath against his ear. "I'm coming for you next, Kenobi, and your love, too, and you're first." the voice laughed quietly._

"No!" Obi-Wan screamed and sat up fast, sweat rolling down his face. Obi-Wan felt his arms tremble from underneath him. His arms gave out and he fell back on to his elbows. Obi-Wan lay back down, his head touching his soft pillow as he ran his hands through his auburn hair. Why was he having these nightmares so sudden? Obi-Wan shook his head. He was just imagining things again. With a sigh, Obi-Wan rolled over on to his side and closed his eyes.

It wasn't long until Sajana was fully recovered. She went to their apartment, seeing him asleep on the couch, the lights in the livingroom off. Sajana smiled softly. She had to admit, Obi-Wan was adorable when he slept. Sajana went to their room and lay on the bed with a heavy sigh, burying her face into her arms. Suddenly, she yelped, feeling Obi-Wan's arms attack her from behind and hearing his soft laugh. Sajana looked up at him, his arms holding her tight. "Don't do that!" she hissed playfully.

"Why not?" Obi-Wan asked as Sajana turned around in his hold, their foreheads touching.

"Because I said so." she purred gently.

"Good excuse." he chuckled, feeling Sajana's arms wrap around his neck.

She shrugged. "I work on it." she smirked.

Then, their lips met roughly, Obi-Wan pushed her down against the bed, Sajana below him. Sajana ran her fingers through his burnt auburn hair. He was worried about something. Sajana pressed her hands firmly on his chest and broke their kiss, Obi-Wan looking down at her. "Obi, something's wrong. I can sense it," she told him. "What's wrong?"

Obi-Wan looked at her. "Saj, it's nothing." he told her and leaned down again.

"No," Sajana said firmly and flipped him over on to his back, pinning his wrists down. "I'm not going to continue until you tell me what's going on. You're worried and scared about something," she murmured. "Please tell me. I want to help."

Obi-Wan looked away, only to feel Sajana make him look up at her at her again. "Sajana..." he muttered.

"Obi-Wan, stop," Sajana cut him off, pressing a finger to his lips. "I want to know what's bothering you, but you're cutting me off. I want to help you."

Obi-Wan sighed and sat up, seeing Sajana's annoyance as her arms crossed her chest. "I...had a nightmare last night," he started slowly. "I'm not sure where I was, but it had a large river. The water turned bright red like...blood and there was a girl exactly like you, but she had icy blue eyes. Before I could do anything..." Obi-Wan couldn't continue, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Hey, calm down, Obi," she coaxed softly. "It was only a dream. It wasn't real."

"It felt real, though." Obi-Wan whimpered. He looked up when he felt Sajana brush his face softly.

"But it wasn't." Sajana told him gently.

"It did, though." Obi-Wan muttered, narrowing his eyes. He felt Sajana tip his chin up to her's, a quick peck on his lips from her.

"Get some sleep," she told him. "It's getting late as it is."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Alright." he muttered and stood up, Sajana getting off him, as he changed into a pair of pajama pants, waiting for Sajana.

The two climbed into bed, Obi-Wan wrapping an arm around her as he rested his head on her shoulder lightly. Sajana sighed and slipped into a light sleep. It took Obi-Wan a while for him to get comfortable before he fell asleep. Something, or some_one_, in his dreams wanted him dead, but he didn't know who or why.

**I was actually getting a little creeped out when I wrote this. Haha. Must have been because I was writing this at like 12:30 in the morning. Let's see what kind of trouble our little pair get into next! Review, please!**


	3. Confession

**CONFESSION_**

It wasn't long until their next leave when Sajana began to think about it more. Perhaps, just perhaps, that Obi-Wan wanted more from her. As if he wanted to take advantage of her. As if!

"Sajana!" Obi-Wan shook her a little, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Sajana looked up at him.

Kenobi sighed, a small smile teasing at his lips. "I said we're here." he gestured to the window.

Sajana looked out the window in awe. "It's...it's _beautiful_." she breathed, feeling Obi-Wan hands cup her shoulders.

He smiled and kissed her head. "I knew you'd like it." he chuckled lightly.

Sajana smiled and stood. She wanted to have a baby, but she wasn't she if she or Obi-Wan were ready. Not sure if they were ready to be parents. Sure, they were only enough and responsible enough, but it would be a challenge for them, especially with the war going on and everything else going on to care for a baby in that kind of environment. Sajana sighed.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked gently.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said and kissed him gently. "I was just thinking."

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. "If you say so," he told her. "If you ever need to talk to me about something, I'm always listening."

"I know, Obi." Sajana told him as they got off the ship, their bags in hand.

As the _Twilight_ left, Sajana smiled when she felt Obi-Wan's arm around her waist.

It didn't take long for them to get to their room and unpack their things.

As Sajana was putting her clothes away, she felt Obi-Wan's arms snake around her, his chin resting lightly on her shoulder. Sajana smiled and closed the drawer, turning around in his hold and wrapping her arms around his neck, their foreheads touching. "Hello, there." Sajana purred, trying to mock her lovers soft, accented voice.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Not even close." he said.

Sajana grinned as Obi-Wan dragged her over to the bed. "I try." she smirked, Obi-Wan pushing her against the bed.

Obi-Wan curled his fingers over hers. "That you do." he said, his voice low and huskey as he kissed her roughly.

Sajana moaned lightly into the deep kiss. Sajana looked up at him with her deep, red eyes as he broke his lips off from her.

"Something's on your mind, Saj," Obi-Wan murmured, "And it concerns the two of us." he added before she could speak.

Sajana frowned. There was no way of getting out of it now. She sighed. "I have a lot on my mind, Obi."

Obi-Wan made a face. "True, but," he sighed, "there's something bigger on mind."

"It's nothing." she told him.

"It is something," he said. "Sajana, I'm not going to be mad. Please tell me."

Sajana sighed. _Might as well get it out now._ she thought silently. "I was thinking about what it would be like for us to have a baby," she finally said. "But, with the war, I don't think that would happen." she added quickly and looked down to avoid his soft eyes. She felt his hand tip her chin up again, a small smile on his face.

"Well, I see why not." he said.

"Obi, the war," Sajana sighed. "it's not a good place to raise a baby in."

"It's rarely active anymore, my dear," Obi-Wan murmured. "Besides, we have a much longer leave, so why not take advantage of it?" he asked with a smile. "Think about it for a moment, Saj," Obi-Wan sat up and pulled her into his lap. "Say we do have a baby. While one of us are away, the other can care for it, but if we're both gone, we can always have one of the Nurses care for it," Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her small body. "Seem fair?" he asked.

Sajana sighed. "I guess." she shrugged.

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

Sajana closed her eyes, feeling a shiver going through her at his warm touch. She sank into his warmth as he tipped her chin up, Obi-Wan kissing her roughly once more. Sajana moaned and pushed him against the bed, feeling him slip her shirt off her shoulders as she undid his belt.

Soon, they were bare skin, Obi-Wan on top of Sajana again as they made love.

It was around 11:30 that night when they fell asleep, Sajana on Obi-Wan's chest, his arms around her loosely.

The morning came rather quickly. Sajana woke up and found Obi-Wan not in bed with her. Sajana groaned and sat up, rubbed her eyes. She stood up slowly and pulled a shirt on, followed by her underwear and a pair of shorts, making her way out to the kitchen, where Obi-Wan was at, making some tea.

Obi-Wan looked up, hearing her. "Good morning, love." he said and kissed her.

"Morning." Sajana replied, returning the sweet kiss. She had already felt a tiny life form growing inside her. Their child. How could she let him take advantage over her so...so easily? Sajana was just as powerful as him, maybe a little less.

"Something wrong?" Obi-Was asked as she sat on the couch, her legs tucked under her.

"No, I'm fine, Obi-Wan." she said as he walked over to the couch with two cups in his hands.

Sitting next to her, Obi-Wan handed her one as he sat on a leg.

Sajana leaned against him, looking into her tea.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Obi, if something was wrong, I'd tell you." she said and took a small sip of her tea, warmth filling her. Sajana felt Obi-Wan's arm wrap around her shoulder, making her cuddle against him.

"Are you still thinking about what we talked about yesterday?" Obi-Wan asked, resting his head on hers.

"About the baby?" Sajana asked. "A little." she admitted as she used the Force to put her cup on the table in front of them, Obi-Wan pulling her into his lap.

"I don't want you to be scared." Obi-Wan muttered.

Sajana scowled and looked up at him. "Who said I was scared?" she asked, trying not to sound bitter or offensive.

"I mean," Obi-Wan paused, trying to find the right thing to say. "I can feel it in your Force Signature. You're uncertain about our little "activity" last night."

Sajana heaved a sigh and turned back to the front again. "I'm not scared, Obi." she told him.

"I think that's your fear talking." he said quietly.

Sajana fell silent. He was right. She _was_ scared. She's never been in this kind of situation before, including the fact that she had a Force-Sensitive baby inside her.

**Oh, geez! Sajana's preggers! O: What'll happen in the next chapter with her and Obi-Wan! Wait for my next update and find out!(: Review, please!**


	4. Bitter Sweet

**BITTER SWEET_**

It was a night like any other one that they've spent togther for the last three weeks expect, on this night, Sajana had a horrible, vivid nightmare. Sajana woke up with a scream of fear and pain, tears streaming down her face. She pulled her knees up to her chest and held her stomach, her forehead against her knees as she cried, her body trembling.

Obi-Wan sat up quickly and rolled over to face her. "Saj, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked, panic in his voice as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Sajana buried her face into his chest, feeling him gently stroke her hair as he held her. That...woman in her dream. That woman had tried to kill her, Obi-Wan helplessly watching as he was being restrained back, trying to get the woman to kill him instead. The woman only walked over to him and said, "My dear, Obi-Wan, I want you to watch her die by my hands. Then, you can have your own feel at it." The ropes were already digging into his wrists, sending shockwaves of pain through him. Who was that woman who had tried to kill her? Sajana was confused. It was all because they had to do it that one kriffing night together! She shut her eyes tight, hearing rain fall outside, hearing the rain pound against the glass, a flash of lightning lighting up the room.

She felt a warm hand brush lightly agaisnt her face, tipping her chin up to look up at him.

"Sajana," Obi-Wan said lightly, "what happened?"

Sajana narrowed her eyes. She didn't want to talk about it, but, knowing Obi-Wan, he wanted to. He didn't want her to be scared. Scared. No matter what, she was going to be scared!

"Sajana," Obi-Wan said again, fear creeping into his voice. "Please talk to me."

"I had a dream where I was almost killed," Sajana whispered, tears falling again. "And it's my fault!"

Obi-Wan looked at her. "No," he said softly. "No, it's not your fault. If I had known you would have these dreams, we-"

"Obi-Wan, it's my fault," she hissed and pulled herself out of his loose hold and walked over to the window, her arms holding each other. "I'm the one who agreed to it and go through with it." Sajana watched as the rain poured down. She saw Obi-Wan in the window reflection as he wrapped his arms around her lightly and delicately.

Obi-Wan knew. "You're scared for the baby, aren't you?" he mumbled, resting his head on hers.

Sajana scowled, but kept her mouth shut.

"I don't blame you," he continued and shut his eyes. "Sometimes, I'm afraid as well."

"Stop saying that!" Sajana hissed, turning to him and breaking out of his hold. "I'm not scared, Obi-Wan!"

"Sajana..."

"No! Just...just leave me be! Please!" Sajana shoved passed him and out of their room and to the livingroom, where she sat on the couch, her face in her hands with tears streaming down her face.

Obi-Wan just stared in shock. He had never seen her behave in that kind of manner towards him before. Maybe to others, but never to him. He was getting worried. He could feel her fear through her Force Signature, though Sajana tried to deny it. Obi-Wan turned towards the window, looking out it as the rain continued to pour down. Obi-Wan stroked his beard and shook his head.

**That was, well, **_**unexpected**_**. Just explode like a bomb! See what happens next! Review, please!**


	5. Flip of a Coin

**FLIP OF A COIN_**

Sajana ran her hands through her soft, blonde hair with a sigh. She had finally straightened herself out, taking in what Obi-Wan was trying to tell her. It _wasn't _her fault. So she agreed to go through with it. So what? She had the power to tell Obi-Wan to stop, but she didn't. Sajana didn't pipe a word. Sajana slowly stood up, quietly made her way back to their room, where she saw Obi-Wan curled up on his side, an arm under his head. There were tears slowly rolling down his face. Sajana frowned and made her way over to the bed, softly sitting on it. She brushed her hand across his face gently.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, looking up at seeing Sajana sitting above him. Obi-Wan was silent., an angry Force flowing through his Signature. He was stressed at what had just happened.

"Obi," Sajana said quietly and softly, "I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan scowled, sitting up to roll over on to his other side. "For what?" he snapped. Obi-Wan froze, feeling Sajana's small, warm hand on his bare shoulder as he put pressure on his arm that held him up.

"For all the negative things that I was saying," she sighed. "Obi, you're right. It _wasn't_ my fault. I was the one who went through with it. I'm sorry for all the thi-"

"Don't say you're sorry, Sajana," Obi-Wan said bitterly, roughly shrugging her hand off his shoulder. "Go ahead and think what you want. I'm not stopping you from doing so." Obi-Wan sat up and ran his hands through his burnt auburn hair in frustration. He grew tense when he felt both Sajana's hands touch his shoulders gently.

"Obi, please. I'm sorry." she muttered, narrowing her eyes as Obi-Wan stood up abruptly, going over to the window, a hand on his hip and a hand on the back of his neck.

Obi-Wan let silence take the better of him.

"Obi-Wan, come lay back down." Sajana said gently.

"No," Obi-Wan hissed, turning around to face her, his fists balled up tight, his knuckles white. "I'm done with you tonight, Sajana. You can sleep by yourself." With that being said, Obi-Wan walked out of the room.

"Obi-Wan!" Sajana called after him. She was alone in their room, darkness surrounding her. She felt Obi-Wan's frustration as he cursed at himself on the couch in the livingroom. Sajana wanted to comfort him, hold him. Sajana laid down, looking out the window as the rain continued to pour down.

"Damn it, Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan growled, slamming his fist down on the soft surface below him before burying his face into a pillow, clutching it tightly in his grasp, tears streaming down his face. "It's not her fault. It's my kriffing fault!" Obi-Wan threw the pillow harshly, only to have it land on a chair roughly, making the recliner rock back-and-fourth. Obi-Wan ran a hand through is hair as he leaned back in the couch, feeling the tears angrily fall down his face as he shut his eyes tightly. He looked at the time. 1:35 AM. _Lovely,_ he thought bitterly. _Just kriffing lovely. _With a frustrated growl, Obi-Wan threw himself down on to his back on the couch, looking up at the dark ceiling. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, an arm behind his head and an arm on his chest, hoping for some kind of peaceful sleep to take him in. Ten minuttes had gone by and he was still awake, able to hear the muffled traffic outside. With a forced, calm sigh, Obi-Wan slipped into a light sleep.

Sajana heard silence fill the apartment. _He's finally asleep. _Sajana thought and sat up slowly, silent on her feet as she walked to the livingroom and saw Obi-Wan on his side, breathing easily with a pillow clutched tightly in his hand. Sajana summoned the Force as she pulled a light blanket to her hand. She covered him up with the blanket, seeing him shift a little under the new warmth that was on top of him. He seemed to settle more. She let out a silent sigh, gently brushing her hand across his face, bending down to kiss his forehead. With a small wave of her hand, all the lights were off. With one last look at Obi-Wan, Sajana made her way back to the room, leaving the door open a crack.

**Obi-Wan's turn to get P.O'd! But sweet ending(: Review, please!**


	6. Weakness

**WEAKNESS_**

_A red glow was illuminating his face as his blue-white sabre clashed with the Sith Lord's deathly red one. A scream echoed in his ears, making the Jedi Knight wince sharply. That gave the older man an advantage. The white bearded man pushed the younger man off his lightsaber, relieving pressure that had been applied to him, slamming the hilt of his sabre on to the Jedi's ribs, hearing a sick crack, followed by a scream of pain as the injured man fell to his knees, holding his side as pain exploded from him._

_"Master Kenobi," the elderly Sith said slowly, smiling slightly at the sight of his interal pain being brought to him, "I will make your death slow and painless."_

_Obi-Wan breathed a painful laugh. "Dooku," he growled, "why...don't you wait...for another day?" he struggled to say as he looked up into the blue eyes of his enemy._

_Dooku chuckled and suddenly had Obi-Wan up on his feet, a tight hold on his throat. "Oh, but what fun would that be, Master Kenobi?" he asked, a smile creeping in on his lips._

_Suddenly, Obi-Wan gave a gasp of shere pain, feeling heat rise within him as Dooku held his lightsaber tightly at Obi-Wan's stomach. Fresh, bright red blood bubbled at his lips as it trickled down the corners of his mouth, a weak grunt escaping him as he felt the lightsaber pull out of his stomach and couched up blood, his vision fuzzy._

_"OBI-WAN!" Sajana screamed as she ran forward, collapsing at his side and craddled his head, tears streaming down her face. "Obi, please. Don't leave. I can save you," she whispered, holding him tight, her eyes shut. She opened her eyes when she felt a gloved hand touch her face._

_Obi-Wan's face face was screwed up in pain. "Sajana, I...love you." he said, his voice barely a whisper as he was slowly losing consciousness._

_Sajana put her small hand on his larger one, tears falling down her face. "Obi, please hold on," she pleaded. "I'll get you to the Healers. You just have to hold on."_

_Obi-Wan was struggling to breathe. "Saj, I-I'm...sorry." he said, gasping in unbearable pain, slamming his eyes shut, pain pooling over him again._

_"Shhh," Sajana soothed comfortingly. "It'll be alright." Sajana looked up, seeing a Medical Transport land by them. Two Medics came out with a stretcher, running over to them._

_"I...failed." Obi-Wan breathed as he leaned his head against her chest, hearing her rapid heartbeat._

_"You tried your best, Obi," Sajana told him softly as he was carefully lifted on to the stretcher. "Don't put the pressure on yourself."_

_"But..." he stopped short, another sharp pain attacking him again._

_"Obi-Wan, relax," Sajana coaxed, taking little notice at the blood that was on her tan tunic from Obi-Wan. "You're going to be fine."_

_Obi-Wan hesitated, looking into her deep, red eyes that seemed clouded with worry. "Where...will you be?" he asked as a breathing mask was put over his mouth and nose, wincing as a Bacta Patch was carefully stiched on to his wound where Dooku had stabbed him._

_Sajana walked over to him and held his hand gently. "I'm staying with you." she told him._

_Obi-Wan frowned. "But, the battle-"_

_"We won," Sajana cut him off gently, "After Dooku fled, Anakin, Ahsoka, and the Clones finished the Droids off with no problems."_

_Anakin. "Is...he alright?" Obi-Wan asked, concerned for his former Padawan._

_"He and Ahsoka are fine, don't worry." Sajana said softly, caressing his face gently with her hand._

_"Where...where is...he?" Obi-Wan asked, wincing as a sedative was injected into his arm, the Jedi Knight already feeling drowsy._

_"He's going to meet us at Coruscant, Obi," Sajana said, seeing that he was already nodding off. "Get your sleep. I'll stay here by you. I promise."_

_Giving in to the drugs, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, darkness dragging him down._

**It's always sad to see nightmares for Obi-Wan because they're either horrible, or they would traumatize him): Review, please!**


	7. Shock

**SHOCK_**

Obi-Wan had to contact Yoda because they were going to stay a bit longer, a day or so, before they came back from leave, but the elderly Grand Master knew that Obi-Wan was hiding something from him.

_"Hmm..."_ Yoda grunted, his holographic image flickering as he tapped his gimmer stick on the ground. _"Hiding something more, you are, Obi-Wan. Tell me, you will."_

Obi-Wan tensed. He already has a year of teaching Meditation to the Younglings and he didn't want anymore punishment. He let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair. He was going to regret this. Obi-Wan fell back against the couch and sat down with a sigh. "A...couple nights ago, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan started shakily, "Sajana and I had a slight..._activity_, if you could put it." Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, an awkward silence coming from the two Jedi. He looked up when he heard Yoda grunt.

_"Understand this, I do, Obi-Wan," _the Grand Master said slowly. _"Give Sajana and you another day, I will."_

Obi-Wan smiled weakly. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

_"Talk, you and I will, when you get back."_ Yoda told him.

The smile faded. "What? Why?" he asked, confusion flushing over him.

Yoda giggled. _"Leave, I must," _he said with another tap of his gimmer stick. _"See you in the Meditation Chambers tomorrow, I will, Master Kenobi." _With a nod from Yoda, the hologram blanked out.

Talk? What had they to talk about? Then, Obi-Wan felt panic sink in his heart. What if he were to get expelled from the Order? Obi-Wan groaned, burying his face into his hands, running his hands through his hair.

"Obi?" Sajana walked out of their room, leaning on the doorframe, making the other Jedi Knight looked up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Saj," he told her. "I contacted Master Yoda and he said we could have one more day here because our leave has been over two days ago." A small smile tickled at his lips. For the first time, Obi-Wan noticed that Sajana had a tiny baby bump beginning to form as she held her arm over it gently.

"That's nice of him, but," Sajana paused, walking over to join him on the couch, "something's bothering you." Sajana sat down next to him, a small hand on the small of his back.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and looked away from her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you last night," he muttered, clearly annoyed at himself. "It was wrong for me to go off on you like that."

"You were stressed and still possibly angry at what I had said to you," she said softly, rubbing his back gently. "I understand that."

"It's that and," Obi-Wan shut his eyes and shook his head, "I feel so...so _stupid_ for doing that. It was uncalled for and-"

"You were scared." Sajana finished his sentance.

"Saj," Obi-Wan breathed, shaking his head again and running a hand through his hair. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Sajana murmured, reseting her chin against his shoulder. "It's not your fault."

Obi-Wan groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I just...don't know what to do anymore half the time, Sajana." he told her, frustrated.

Sajana sighed. "You're impossible, Obi," she grinned as kissed his neck. "I hope you know that." she chuckled.

Obi-Wan shrugged and looked up at her. "I try." he laughed lightly.

Sajana's smile faded.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked instantly.

"I'm getting worried about you, Obi-Wan," Sajana muttered, putting her hand over his. "I heard you screaming in your sleep last night."

"It...was just a bad dream." he told her, his blue-gray eyes almost seeming...cold and distant instead of warm and inviting.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sajana asked, not wanting to push him if it were that bad.

"No," Obi-Wan muttered, staring down at the floor. "I want to talk to Yoda about it." Obi-Wan sounded sad and...and _scared_. Was it really that bad? He could talk to her about his nightmares all the time, but, for some reason, he wasn't letting her into his thoughts with this one.

A laugh echoed in his head, a twisted laughed. It sounded like the Devil. Everything went black.

**Oh, noes! D: Is someone trying to make Obi-Wan go crazy or is someone trying to kill him! I no tell you! X3 Review, please!**


	8. Future Vision

**FUTURE VISION_**

_"No...no. Sajana! No! Ventress, leave her alone, you witch! Kill me instead! Please!" Obi-Wan cried, fighting against the MagnaDroid that held his arms tight behind his back._

_The Woman laughed. "My dear, Obi-Wan," she sneered and walked over to him, tracing his jawline with her nail. Obi-Wan growled, flinching away sharply, only making the Woman grab his chin in her tight hold, making him grunt in pain, "all I want is your precious Child."_

_"No!" Obi-Wan said angrily as he ripped away from Ventress's hold. "You will never take my Child, you...you monster!" Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes._

_Ventress laughed at his anger and fear._

_Obi-Wan._

_"Ventress, please! I beg of you!" Obi-Wan choked out as she slowly made her way over to Sajana again, who was on the ground._

_Obi-Wan!_

_Anger rose up inside him as the Assassin brushed Sajana's cheek. "Don't you dare touch her, Sith!" he hissed._

_"Or what?" Ventress turned on him, her gray eyes flaming._

_Suddenly, Obi-Wan couldn't breath as he felt himself get lifted off the ground. He clawed frantically at his throat as Ventress choked him, her hand slowly closing into a fist. Obi-Wan was feeling lightheaded as things started to look disorenitated._

_OBI-WAN!_

Obi-Wan sat up with a choked gasps, heart racing. He felt sweat roll down his face, his arms trembling beneath him. Obi-Wan saw Sajana looking at him with a worried look. "What...what happened?" he asked, his voice shaky.

Sajana shook her head. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "You were screaming in your nightmare after you blacked out."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. He looked up again when he felt Sajana's small hand clasp his shoulder.

"You're homesick, Obi," she murmured and slowly stood up. "I think it's best that we head home."

Obi-Wan hesitated before he nodded and stood, swinging his legs over the edge of the couch.

It didn't take long for them to return to the Temple. Obi-Wan had told Sajana to go to the Nursery and he would meet him there. Obi-Wan watched her off before he made his way to the Meditation Chamber. A thousand questions were racing through his head. Would he be expelled from the Order? What would his next punishment be? Would he be knocked back down to Jedi _Knight_ and not stay at Master? Would he be kicked off the Council? Obi-Wan shook his head. _Calm down, Obi-Wan, _he told himself. _It'll be fine. Nothing bad will happen. Trust in the Force._ Obi-Wan sighed. Obi-Wan stood outside the Meditation Chambers before he waved his hand, the door opening without a sound. Obi-Wan saw the elderly Grand Master on a Meditation Pad, his legs crossed and eyes closed. Obi-Wan hesitated before continuing inside. He waited.

"Master Kenobi," Yoda grunted, opening his large, green eyes. "Come. Sit, you will."

Obi-Wan let out a silent, shaky sigh. _Calm yourself, Kenobi, _Obi-Wan told himself as he walked in, silent on his feet. _The least he will probably say is that you're going to have to have another month of teaching the Younglings Meditation._ Obi-Wan took a seat on a Pad across from Yoda, his legs crossed and his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"Disappointed in you, Obi-Wan, I am not." Yoda suddenly said.

Obi-Wan looked up, confused. Did he hear that right? "I'm sorry?" Obi-Wan said. "I thought it was against the Code."

"True, that is, Master Obi-Wan," Yoda nodded. "A small punishment, you will recieve. Teach the Younglings more Meditation, you will, until futher notice. But, more Jedi, we need. Little Jedi in training, we have. Need more, we do, in order to have the War come to a stop."

Obi-Wan nodded. Obi-Wan didn't mind teaching the Younglings Meditation one bit, it was the fact that it always tired him out because he went almost everyday, but Anakin or Ahsoka took over if he was unable to attend his lessons and the Council understood.

"Dismissed you are, Obi-Wan," Yoda said, snapping Obi-Wan out of his thoughts. "Tomorrow, your lessons, you will go."

"Yes, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan nodded once more.

"Go to Master Dytee, you may." Yoda added as the auburn haired man stood.

"Yes, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan repeated and bowed with respect before he left for the Nursery.

**Aww! Poor Obi): He'd be a great Father! Ahh! I won't say anymore about that! *hides in box* Don't kill me, please! DX Review, please!**


	9. Peace for Once

**PEACE FOR ONCE_**

Obi-Wan smiled as he leaned against the doorframe in the Nursery, watching Sajana play with the Younglings.

"Master Kenobi!" a Youngling, Cho Nochi, squeaked and ran over to him, making Sajana look up.

Obi-Wan grinned as the boy pulled him over to the others, the Jedi Knight sitting cross-legged across from Sajana. Obi-Wan laughed in surprise as he felt tiny arms around his neck.

"Da'ta, be gentle." Crystalla scolded the girl.

Obi-Wan chuckled, using the Force to lift the girl into the air, making her laugh. "She's no harm to me, Master." he told the Nurse as he gently put the girl down lightly on her feet. He would be with many of these Younglings for most of the day tomorrow for his lessons. He usually never saw them outside of lessons, so this was a rare time for him to see them outside of classes.

"Master Kenobi, Master Dytee," Crystalla said softly, "it's getting rather late. I suggest you both get some rest. Especially you, Master Dytee."

Sajana smiled softly. "Thank you, Master." she nodded.

Obi-Wan stood up and went over to Sajana, helping her up carefully, but with ease.

"I'll expect to see you agian tomorrow, Master Dytee?" the Nurse asked.

"Yes." Sajana nodded.

"I'll be with some of the Younglings for their Meditation lessons." Obi-Wan said gently, ruffling up Cho's hair with a chuckle.

"I'll be there, won't I, Master Kenobi?" the boy asked eagerly.

"Most likely." Obi-Wan chuckled, wrapping a protective arm around Sajana's back.

Sajana smiled at the boy, resting her head on Obi-Wan's shoulder. She felt sleep slowly creep in.

"Come along, Cho," Crystalla said, ushering the boy away, "we need to let the Jedi have their rest."

"Yes, Master Crystalla." Cho said as they disappeared behind a corner.

"What did Master Yoda have to say today, Obi?" Sajana asked as Obi-Wan climbed into bed with her.

"Well," Obi-Wan said, propping himself up on his elbows, "he wasn't upset or anything, which was weird, but, unfortunately, he _did _give me a punishment."

"Uh-oh," Sajana smirked. "What is it this time?"

"Nothing that I wouldn't like," Obi-Wan shrugged. "I just have to continue my Meditation lessons with the Younglings until further notice."

Sajana sighed. "Trouble always seems to find its way to you, Obi-Wan, one way or another."

"Hey!" Obi-Wan protested with a smile. "I'm just saying-"

"As am I," Sajana chuckled and kissed him quickly before he could go on. "And I'm saying I'd like some sleep."

Obi-Wan sighed as laid down. "Alright." With a wave of his hands, the lights went out, his eyes shutting as he gently laid his arm across her and fell asleep and, for once, without having a nightmare to wake him up in the middle of the night screaming.

**Yay! Nightmare-free night! Party! XD Review, please!**


	10. Meditation

**MEDITATION_**

Obi-Wan settled himself in his familiar room that he taught his lessons in. When was the last time he was in here? A couple weeks ago, yes, when they _weren't _on leave. Obi-Wan enjoyed working with the Younglings. He enjoyed Children in general. Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Obi-Wan began to use the Force to set the Meditation mats up for the Younglings, five mats in two rows. Though he like the Younglings, he liked working with a small number of them. Obi-Wan jumped, feeling a hand touch his shoulder lightly, dropping the mats from the air and making him turn around quickly-

-where he saw Sajana with a smile on her face.

Obi-Wan relaxed greatly. "You just love to do that, don't you?" he grinned, pecking her lips lightly before turning around again to finish setting the mats up.

"Oh, yes." she grinned.

When he had finshed, he took Sajana's hand and took her over to his mat, the much larger one, and sat both of them down on it, pulling her into his lap.

"What are-?"

"Don't talk," Obi-Wan said quietly, taking her hands in his. "Close your eyes." Obi-Wan wanted to get the feel of teaching someone agian. His class didn't start for another hour and a half, so they had plently of time.

Sajana closed her eyes, relaxing in his lap before he could even say it.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Now," he breathed, "clear your mind. Let the Force pull you in and relax. Let the stress and worry leave your mind and body." Soon, he felt himself fade deep within the Force. This was new for him. Instead of going somewhere happy, he was in a vision again, kneeling beside his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, murdered by the hands of Darth Maul.

_"No, no, no! Master! Please!" he cried, holding his dead Master close, tears streaming down his face, letting out choked sobs of anger and fear. There was an explosion, making the Padawan look up. The place was falling apart, things falling and breaking. He had to get out of there. Scooping Qui-Gon up in his arms, Obi-Wan ran for the door, which was open, just barely making it out, landing in the grass hard grass._

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open, his eyes going from gray and back the blue-gray. The man tried to mask his fear before Sajana sensed it. Too late.

Sajana opened her eyes slowly, looking up at him. "It'll be alright, Obi." she coaxed.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "It's my fault he died." he whispered.

**And, cut! Pretty good chapter, but so short! XC Go ahead and sue me): Review, please!**


	11. Black Out

**BLACK OUT_**

Obi-Wan was sent out to the Battlefield the next day with Anakin to Geonosis. The Republic expected victory, but that wasn't the only thing that they expected to happen. Obi-Wan was on a Gunship with his Clone Commander, Cody, while Anakin was on another Gunship with his Clone Captain, Rex. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, trying to center himself in the Force and not on Sajana. Obi-Wan jumped a little and opened his blue-gray eyes, looking up at Cody.

"Everything alright, General Kenobi?" the Clone Commander asked.

"Yes, Commander," Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "Just...thinking about the mission is all."

Cody nodded and dropped his hand. "I suggest we go over the mission with others, Sir."

"I agree." Obi-Wan said.

"Green Light!" a Clone shouted, the sounds of explosions sounding outside.

_Focus, Obi-Wan, _he told himself grabbing for his lightsaber. _Don't worry about Sajana right now. Your life is at risk. _Obi-Wan didn't bother waiting. The doors on the Gunship were already open and the ship wasn't even near the ground. Obi-Wan Force Jumped out of the Gunship, igniting his sabre as deflected blasts that came at him, shooting them back at his enemy. _One wrong move and it's over. Don't screw this up!_ Obi-Wan landed on the ground lightly, Anakin landing next to him a moment later. "How nice of you to drop in." he smirked.

Anakin shrugged and sliced a Super Battle Droid in half with ease.

_It was a good thing Master Yoda is telling Sajana that she isn't allowed to engage in any battles for a while. It's best for her anyways. She's safe in the hands of the Jedi, _Obi-Wan was telling himself. _Worry about your own self._

"Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan was snapped back to reality, feeling a rough pull on his arm as Anakin pulled them both behind a large rock, a bomb going off. "You almost go yourself killed!" Anakin snapped after getting his breath back.

"I know, I..." Obi-Wan paused, looking down, "sorry."

Anakin looked at him. "Sorry? For what?"

"I just have so much on my mind right now, it's hard to focus, but," Obi-Wan continued before Anakin could chime in, "I'll make it through alive."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Well, we don't need you daydreaming, Obi-Wan," he said. "We need you alive so we can win this kriffing battle!"

"I know, I know," Obi-Wan nodded, slowly looking back up at Anakin. "Where are the others at?"

The sounds of men shouting from the back flank and some in the front flank answered Anakin's question.

"Found them." Skywalker smirked.

"Well," Obi-Wan breathed, getting up on one knee, "let's both take your advice and make sure that we're _both _alive before the end of this blasted battle, yes?"

Anakin smirked. "I couldn't agree more, Obi-Wan," he said. "Now, enough talk. We need to get to our men!"

"Right," Obi-Wan nodded. "You take the back flank with Captain Rex and I'll take the front flank with Commander Cody."

Anakin nodded.

"This is where the fun begins." Obi-Wan laughed lightly, a spark of a battle and humor showing in his blue-gray eyes. His mind had seemed to get off of his worry with Sajana and much more focused on the battle at hand.

Anakin chuckled. "Indeed," he said. "May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."

"And with you, Anakin." Obi-Wan said and stood up, igniting his sabre and running out of his only safe place to join his men, while Anakin when with the back flank with his own.

This would be a battle that Obi-Wan would not soon forget.

**I love cliff hangers! :D Let's see what'll happen next with our troublesome Jedi! Review, please!(:**


	12. Old Friend

**OLD FRIEND_**

The battle was getting closer and closer to an end, the Droids getting fewer and fewer quickly. Suddenly, there was a disturbance in the Force. Obi-Wan's senses grew sharp and alert. He looked up from the Droid he had just destroyed. The feeling, the presense, was strangly...familiar, as if he had faced this person many times over and over again.

"Master Kenobi," a sinister voice said, "how nice of you to drop in."

The sound of two sabres humming made Obi-Wan whip around, blue-white sabre held high. Ventress. "Hello, my dear," Obi-Wan said hotly. "I'm afraid my stay here will be...short." A small smile tickled at his lips.

"Oh, no, Master Kenobi," Ventress cackled. "I don't think you will be leaving anytime soon after I'm through with you!" Ventress held her red, dual sabres up high.

Obi-Wan held his Soresu stance, putting pressure on his back leg with his lightsaber up above his head and his back arm bent slightly. "It would be wise for you to surrender while you still can, Ventress." Obi-Wan said dryly.

"Not a chance, Jedi flilth!" Ventress roared before she lept, her lightsabers aimed at him.

Sajana opened her eyes. She was on the floor in the Nursery, the Younglings out and playing in the Gardens. Obi-Wan. Danger. That Woman. _Who is that Woman?_ Sajana thought, rubbing her eyes. She had just woken from her Meditation, trying to find the answers, but there was nothing. Obi-Wan was in danger. She wanted to go and help, but she couldn't for she was told strictly by Master Yoda that she was to stay within the Jedi Temple until she was able to go out on missions again after her Child was born and after she had recovered her strength again. Sajana ran her hand through her hair. She was scared. She was scared for Obi-Wan. She didn't want him to come home hurt. Force, anything but that! Sajana shut her eyes tight, burying her face in her hands. She didn't want him to leave.

_"No matter what," she had said, "you're going to get hurt and that never makes me happy, Obi."_

_"I understand that, Saj," Obi-Wan said calmly, kissing her head gingerly. "But, it's War. We are Jedi. We have to fight under any circumstances."_

_Sajana looked down at the floor, only to feel Obi-Wan gently tip her chin back up so she was looking into his blue eyes. "Obi-Wan, please," Sajana murmured, "can't you reconsider with the Council?"_

_Obi-Wan frowned. "No," he murmured, dropping his hand. "I've already tried and they've made their minds up. Master Yoda said for you to stay in the Temple at all times until I return."_

_"What if-"_

_"I'll return, Sajana," Obi-Wan coaxed. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Injured or not, I'll be back." With a quick peck on her lips, Obi-Wan jumped into the Gunship with Anakin, looking back down at her and mouthed the words "I love you" to her._

Sajana jumped, feeling something poke her in the shoulder. She saw Master Yoda standing next to her, leaning on his gimmer stick.

"Master Kenobi, worried for him, are you, Master Dytee?" the Master asked.

Sajana looked down. "Yes, Master Yoda, I am," the girl sighed. "I...sense that he is in danger, though."

"Hmm..." Yoda sighed, looking at her with his large, green eyes. "Deal with this on his own, Obi-Wan must. A Padawan, he no longer is."

"Yes, Master Yoda. I understand that, but," she shook her head, "something doesn't feel right. Something feels, you know, out of place."

"Sense this, I do not, Master Dytee," Yoda grunted. "Sure of this, are you?"

Sajana looked up. "Of course I'm sure, Master." she told him.

"Describe it, can you?" Yoda asked carefully.

Sajana hesitated, closing her eyes, trying to find his Signature and fear again. "He's...scared, yet he doesn't back down from the fight she's giving him," Sajana murmured in thought. "Red and blue mixing." Suddenly, she gasped, a scream of bitter pain echoing in her ears. Her eyes flew open, fear showing in her red eyes.

Obi-Wan.

**Oh, no! What happened? Wait until my next update to find out! Review, please!**


	13. Near Death

**NEAR DEATH_**

Obi-Wan screamed in pain, collapsing to his knees and holding his ribs tightly in pain. Ventress, while Obi-Wan was off guard, had slammed her sabre hilt into his ribs, making a few crack.

Ventress laughed. "The great Obi-Wan Kenobi has fallen at the hands of the Sith," she mocked in victory. "I hope you don't plan to keep your title, Sithslayer. That would be a bit embarrassing, Kenobi."

"Embarrassing?" Obi-Wan croaked. "You, Ventress, are...an embarrassment to...the Separatists!" Obi-Wan cried out again as pain pooled through him.

"You annoy me, Jedi," Ventress scoffed, crouching down next to the wounded Knight. "You will never see your precious Child." Her breath was ghostly near his ear.

A low growl rose in his chest. "You-" Obi-Wan got cut off, feeling a tight, cold hand close around his throat tightly, making him cry out.

"So, the great Jedi will fall, never to see his love again." Ventress whispered, squeezing her hand around his throat a little too tight before releasing him, hearing Anakin, Rex, and Cody rush over.

Obi-Wan's vision was clouded as he struggled to stay conscious. "Sajana..." he whispered, his lightsaber rolling out of his limp hand. Consciousness soon slipped away from him, sending him into darkness.

Obi-Wan awoke with a groan of pain, finding himself in the sickbay with the lights dim. Obi-Wan had an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took, many he struggled to take. His memory was a blur. He didn't remember what had happened after he blacked out, expect that he felt the pain pulsing through him, even in his unconscious state that he was in. Now, Obi-Wan was in the Healers Ward after a long three months. Obi-Wan opened his eyes a little, his eyes scanning the room, as if he didnt' know where he was.

"Hey," Anakin's voice sounded nearby, though it sounded distant. "You alright?" Anakin crouched down so he was eye-level with Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's blue-gray eyes were distant and unfocused instead of being warm and inviting. He hesitated, as if he were still comprehending Anakin's question. "No." he finally whispered.

Anakin frowned. "You _did _take a pretty bad hit from when Ventress rammed her sabre hilt into your ribs." he murmured quietly.

"Did we...win?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

"Yes," Anakin nodded. "The Seppies didn't even know what hit 'em."

"Good," Obi-Wan said, as if he were unsure. "Are...you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Obi-Wan," Anakin told him. "You're the one that everyone is worried about."

"I'll...be fine, right?" Obi-Wan asked, fear and pain rising inside him again.

"That's what Master Che said," he muttered. "Don't worry, though. You'll be fine. Trust me."

"I hope so." _Sajana probably felt my pain and suffering. She was probably demanding to leave for Geonosis, too. No. She's fine, Obi-Wan. Stop worrying about her._

"You alright, Master?" Anakin asked. "Want me to leave so you can sleep?"

"With...all respect, Anakin," Obi-Wan breathed, "I'd actually like...to get some...rest."

"Alright," Anakin nodded. "If you need anything, just call me or Master Che."

Obi-Wan nodded and nodded off into a deep sleep.

**Oh, no! Obi-Wan is seriously hurt! DX Why do I always do that to him! *hides behind Anakin* Save me! Hehe. Anyways, review, please!**


	14. The Sinister Plan

**THE SINISTER PLAN_**

Weeks have passed and Obi-Wan was finally able to leave the Healers Ward, though he would be having pains frequently in his ribs, as Master Che had told him. Obi-Wan went back to his and Sajana's room, seeing her leaning on the railing outside on the balcony. Obi-Wan sensed her worry. He masked his presense before he stepped into the room. He would surprise her, he thought. Silently, Obi-Wan made his way over to the balcony, wrapping his arms gently around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder lightly, unmasking her presense. "I told you I'd be back, didn't I?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

Sajana looked up and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck, tears falling down his face.

"True, I got critically injured, but," Obi-Wan said softly, petting her blonde hair, "I'm alive and healthy."

"You scared me, Obi," Sajana said, burying her face into his chest. "I sensed you in danger, but nobody did anything. You were scared, but you kept fighting," Sajana looked up at him. "Why?"

Obi-Wan brushed her face lightly with his hand, clearing her face of tears. Obi-Wan shrugged slighty. "It's...something that hasn't been finished with that I've started with Ventress."

Ventress. Silence fell over Sajana. That...name. That Woman. She's the one who had tried to hurt her and Obi-Wan in her dream.

"Sajana?" Obi-Wan said, worry in his voice. "Are you alright?"

"What?" Sajana looked up. "Oh, y-yeah. I'm...I'm fine." _I hope._

"You must control your emotions, Child." Dooku said as Ventress had anger flow through him.

"I could have kill Kenobi, Master!" Ventress snapped. "If Skywalker hadn't gotten in the way, I could have kill the Jedi!"

"There will be other times, Ventress." Dooku said slowly, his voice cold as he stood up from his chair.

Ventress twirled one of her S-shaped sabres in her hand. "I don't _want _there to be a next time, Master." she growled.

"It's too late now," Dooku said darkly. "You'll have to wait until later."

"What if I go kill him now?" Ventress smirked.

"Without orders from me?" Dooku looked at her with his cold, blue eyes. "I will have to dismiss you from the Order, Child, so I suggest you don't do that."

Ventress cursed under her breath in her own tongue.

Dooku rolled his eyes. "You'll have another try at having your shot at killing Kenobi, Child." Dooku told the impatient woman.

"You better make it soon." Ventress hissed.

"Be patient," Dooku sighed. "I have a mission for you."

Ventress clipped her sabre to her belt. "What is it _this_ time?" she asked.

"A simple kidnapping," Dooku started, a holoimage of Sajana appearing, "of Jedi Knight Sajana Dytee."

"Easy enough." Ventress smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I feel a strong connection between these two," Dooku murmured softly. "In the dead of night, take her and bring her back here and we shall lure Kenobi in."

"This should be interesting." Ventress mumbled.

"Do _not _screw this up, Child," Dooku hissed, turning to her, the holoimage disappearing. "This is your last chance at proving yourself worthy to me."

Ventress bowed. "I will not fail you, Master." Ventress said and left.

Little did Ventress know that Obi-Wan was very protective over Sajana and was not an easy opponent to defeat when angered.

**Evil Ventress! Don't hurt the baby! Review, please!**


	15. Kidnapping

**KIDNAPPING_**

It was midnight, Ventress making her way to Obi-Wan and Sajana's room, masking herself completely. She saw them asleep, Obi-Wan's arm across her protectively, but loose as he was in a deep sleep. Sajana had her arm resting gently against the baby bump. Ventress smirked, slowly making her way over to the couple. Carefully not to disturb either of them, Ventress injected a strong supressent into Sajana's neck so she wouldn't wake while the Assassin took her to Dooku. Ventress did the same with Obi-Wan, but she put a strong sedative into his neck. The man grunted, as if he were to wake up, but fell limp into a heavy sleep, one that he's not used to. Ventress picked the pregnant woman up and stealthfully left the room and went to her ship. Ventress put Sajana in a room, binding her wrists together with binders that prevented her from using the Force. Ventress sighed and went back to the cockpit, collapsing into the pilot chair and leaving the Temple. Ventress pulled a hologram up of Dooku. She nodded. "Master."

_"Well?" _Dooku crossed his arms.

"The brat is in the back room with her shackles on." Ventress reported.

_"No fight from either put up?" _Dooku actually sounded surprised.

Ventress smiled. "No, Master," she told him, crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair. "I injected a strong amount of suppresents into the girl and a strong hold of sedative into Kenobi. He won't be waking up any time soon." she chuckled.

_"Good, good, Child," _Dooku smiled. _"Come back here and we'll discuss what will happen with the girl and how we will lure Kenobi in."_

"Actually, Master," Ventress frowned, "the girl is holding a Child."

Dooku cleared his throat. _"Well," _he grumbled, _"that will complicate things. We won't be able to torture her then."_

Ventress let out a disappointed sigh. "Yes, Master." she said and disconnected from him.

_A scream. A blood-chilling scream echoed. No, no. Where was she? He began to panic. It was dark. He was probably walking straight into a trap. Obi-Wan walked aimlessly until he froze, hearing a voice behind him._

_"Aww, poor little Obi-Wan is lost." Ventress cackled._

_Obi-Wan whipped around, his blue-white sabre powered up. "Where is she?" he demanded._

_"Oh, I don't have your little darling, Obi-Wan," Ventress smirked. "You'll have to find her yourself. She could be anywhere, my dear."_

_"If you hurt her, Ventress, I'll-"_

_"You'll what?" Ventress laughed, looking up at him. "Kill me? I thought that wasn't the Jedi way, though."_

_"In times needed," Obi-Wan said darkly, a low growl vibrating deep in his chest, "that doesn't matter." A flash of red shown in his blue-gray eyes._

_Ventress laughed. Then, everything went black._

**Ahh! What's going to happen now! Wait for my next update and find out! Review, please!**


	16. The Perfect Storm

**THE PERFECT STORM_**

Obi-Wan woke up with a scream, sweat rolling down his face. Panting, he looked around the dark room. Obi-Wan looked down at Sajana, only to find her gone. The spot where she usually slept was...cold. Obi-Wan didn't sense her anywhere near. Panic started to rise in him. _Sajana,_ Obi-Wan thought, his eyes shut as he tried to connect to her, _where are you?_

A long, scary moment passed. Nothing. No soft, comforting voice of Sajana to tell him she's alright. Nothing.

Obi-Wan let out a yell of frustration, smashing his face into a pillow. Obi-Wan looked up when he heard a knock on his door, his hopes lifted. They sank again when he saw Anakin. He looked down, holding the gray pillow in a death grip.

"Obi-Wan, what's wrong?" Anakin asked, walking over to him. "I heard you scream."

"Sajana," Obi-Wan said quietly, closing his eyes. "She's gone."

"Maybe she went for a walk?" Anakin said, sitting down on the bed.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "She's not in the Temple at all, Anakin. She's _gone_!" he choked out.

"Alright, just calm down, Obi-Wan." Anakin coaxed.

_"Calm down?"_ Obi-Wan echoed, fliniching away from his touch. "You're honestly telling me to _calm down_? She could be kriffing _dead_ right now, Anakin!" Obi-Wan growled, burying his face into his hands.

"It'll be alright, Obi-Wan, trust me." Anakin murmured.

Obi-Wan was silent, his body shaking.

Anakin sighed. "Can you sense her?" he asked slowly and carefully. He knew they were very close to each other.

Obi-Wan hesitated. "Somewhere, Dooku and Ventress have her." he mumbled, his voice muffled by his hands.

"Can you _try_ and locate where?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, trying to focus on where Sajana was at. "She's," Obi-Wan paused, trying to keep her location for as long as he could, "in the Sith Temple being held by Count Dooku on Felucia." he finally said.

"Alright," Anakin sighed. "It'll be alright. I have a feeling he just wants to lure you into a trap and hurt you instead of Master Dytee."

"I don't care," Obi-Wan shook his head. "As long as she's safe, that's all I care about."

"Nobody wants you hurt, Obi-Wan," Anakin told him. "Are you _sure_ you want to go alone?" he asked.

Ob-Wan nodded. "I have to, Anakin." he murmured, his voice shaky.

"This is an unwise choice you're making, Obi-Wan," Anakin said gently. "I advise you take someone with you."

"I can't, Anakin," Obi-Wan hissed. "It's my issue that I have to deal with by myself."

"I understand that, Obi-Wan," Anakin argued. "But without another Jedi with you, who knows how injured you'll get? You're still making your recovery from your ribs."

"I...don't care, Anakin," Obi-Wan said quietly. "I have to."

"But-"

"No," Obi-Wan said firmly. "Nothing will make me change my mind on what I've made up."

Anakin sighed, pinching the space above his nose and in between his eyes. "Fine," he finally said. "But if _anything at all _is to go wrong, I want you to contact me or anyone."

"If I can or if I remember, Anakin." Obi-Wan told him.

"I just want you to be careful, Obi-Wan," Anakin said, looking up at him from his spot on the bed as Obi-Wan stood up. "We don't want you hurt again."

"I know." Obi-Wan said quietly, grabbing his Jedi tunic and boots out of the closet.

Dooku would pay for the damage that he's done to him, Obi-Wan had decided.

**Cliffy! O: What'll happen to Obi in the next chapter? Wait for my next update and find out!(: Review, please!**


	17. Trap

**TRAP_**

The man flew the _Twilight_ to Felucia, landing in the dark shadows so that he wouldn't be seen. He flipped his Hood up so that it would cover his face. _I'm coming, Saj. _he promised before making his way into the Sith Temple, undetected for now.

Fifteen minutes passed when suddenly, his senses grew, making him grab his lightsaber and ignite it, its white-blue glow illuminating on his face. He heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, Master Kenobi," Dooku chuckled. "What a surprise to see you here."

Obi-Wan whipped around quickly, holding the hilt of his sabre tightly. "Where is she?" he said bitterly through gritted teeth.

"Oh, don't fret, my young Jedi," Dooku smiled. "She won't be suffering any harm."

Obi-Wan's blue-gray eyes burned with hatred. "You're lying." he said harshly, yet something was telling him that the Sith Lord was telling the truth.

"Am I now, Master Kenobi?" Dooku frowned at his comment, summoning his lightsaber to his hand with the help of the Force, its blade casting an ominous red glow on the floor.

Obi-Wan let silence swamp over him.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Dooku lunged at him, only for Obi-Wan to dodge to the side with ease. "Not impressed." Obi-Wan said flatly.

"Just give up, Kenobi," Dooku smirked as he circled Obi-Wan like predator and prey. "You know what we want. Your son is a powerful being. Just surrender him to us and we'll release Sajana to you."

"Never." Obi-Wan snapped.

"So be it," Dooku said dryly. "You get to recieve the suffering, then."

Then, Obi-Wan was on the defensive, blocking, parrying, and dodging his attacks, hoping to tire the man out. It was working as planned. There was a familiar voice in his head, crying out his name.

_Obi-Wan! _It was Sajana.

_Don't worry, Sajana, _Obi-Wan comforted. _I'll get you out of here soon enough. _Suddenly, Obi-Wan Force Pushed Dooku away harshly before he ran to where Sajana was being held.

Sajana looked up, hearing the door hiss open. She saw Obi-Wan. "Obi!" she said happily.

Obi-Wan ran over to her, hugging her tightly. He stood up, holding her hand tightly. "Come on," he said quickly, fear in his voice. "We have to get out of here."

The two ran over to the _Twilight_, Obi-Wan leading her inside and, as the door shut, the ship lifted off the ground and flew off.

Obi-Wan groaned quietly, burying his face into his hands, only to look up when he felt Sajana's hands on his tense arms. "I'm...sorry, Sajana." he said quietly.

"It's not your fault, Obi," she coaxed softly, sitting in the chair next to him. "Neither of us knew that this would happen."

"I know, Sajana, but..." Obi-Wan trailed off, not sure what to say.

"What?" Sajana said softly.

"I'm...not sure." he mumbled quietly.

"It'll be alright, Obi-Wan." she murmured as Obi-Wan leaned against her, Sajana wrapping an arm around his shoulder as they flew home, back to Coruscant.

**Awww(; Such a cute ending! Now to start on my second series! Review, please!**


End file.
